That Special Something
by akamai
Summary: While trying to retrieve a stolen object from Jinx, Starfire talks to her about Kid Flash and the roses he gave her. Hints of KFxJinx and RobStar.


**AN: **I wanted to write a Rob/Star oneshot, but also I wanted to write KF/Jinx, so I did both in one (It's definitely more of KF/Jinx though because Robin isn't even in this. He's just mentioned a couple of times). I guess it has some Star/Jinx friendship if you want to call it that, but in my opinion that's just the way Starfire sees it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**That Special Something**

The weather in Jump City wasn't usually unpredictable, but tonight a teenage villainess could certainly say it was. It was rather cold, and not warm like usual, but it could have been because she had not ventured outside in a good while.

The unfamiliar cool night air now brushed off of Jinx's skin as she sauntered down a forsaken alleyway. The adjacent buildings that created the walkway had been presumably abandoned years ago, and anyone who chose to hide there had the advantage of not being seen, or even found. It was dark during the day and naturally dark during the night, and to her relief, nearly no simple citizen could track her down now as they were immensely simple-minded. However, Jinx knew that some certain people would be smart enough to look there for a villain, and she could name one group of people from the top of her head. The Teen Titans could, and they knew about the alleyway from several past experiences.

Knowledge about the alleyway or not, Jinx was determined that the Titans would NOT bring her down this time. She was actually rather looking forward to seeing them, as a 'welcome back to the city' type of thing. This required all of the Titans, but apparently only two were after her tonight. The stolen necklace, or known as the _fortuna buona_ necklace, from the Jump City museum happened to be in her clutches, and the brooding Titan leader, Robin was currently accompanied with the happy-go-lucky Starfire, to look for her. Jinx snorted to herself. She wasn't sure about taking down Robin so easily, but sweet Starfire would be a piece of cake.

The air was getting chillier than before, and Jinx clutched her arms. She wondered why she didn't wear a jacket, and she quickly dismissed the thought. A jacket would only slow her down, just like her "friends". The thought of them made her frustrated at the moment. _Those losers... _she thought, _Those stupid losers…_

The fact the rest of the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E was slowing her down had been brimming her thoughts for a good long time. It wasn't until a certain speedster named 'Kid Flash' had told her that they were holding her back when her brimming thoughts overflowed. Her encounter with him had been a couple of months back and she now had little memory about him. Jinx was beginning to forget what he looked like, except for his smile, which he did a lot to her. He had given to her many roses during his visit, but the roses he had granted to her had rotted the day after he left due to her bad luck.

Fortunately, one still lived because of the _fortuna buona_ necklace, which was one currently one valuable item tucked in one side of her belt this night. It was to bring good luck to anyone who bared it, so it was just what she needed. Another item was tucked safely on the other side of her belt, which was something Jinx often checked to see if the item was still there. She did now, and once she saw that it was safe and sound, she sighed. She was getting ridiculous. Carrying a red rose in the side of her belt like a lovesick puppy was _not_ her usual thing. Although she had little remembrance of him, it was easy for Jinx to remember that Kid Flash had been a charming fellow, and she would have liked to actually see him again--as long as he didn't try to force her into the good side. But unfortunately she knew she probably never would because Kid Flash left the city ages ago. Besides, the Titans were back in town, and he worked alone.

Jinx peeked over her shoulder for a sign of the two Titans who were to seek her out. She knew for a fact that for the most part, Robin and Starfire were _always _together. Their inseparable alliance made her sick. Almost everyone in the area knew about their little fling, and she was getting tired of it. Jinx began to rethink about how easy it would to be to defeat Starfire since there was no doubt that she and Robin worked very well as a team together. This led the villainess to wonder what it would be like working with Kid Flash and naturally her thoughts averted to another subject. Jinx began to wonder where the other three Titans were, and she came to the conclusion that they were ordered by Robin to go look for the rest of the H.I.V.E. They would be unsuccessful of course, because she was alone tonight, and it was just the way she liked it. The thought of Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy busting into the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E headquarters and attacking the other members amused her.

A parking meter at the entrance of the alley groaned, and Jinx paused. Her hands prepared to shoot a wave a pink energy for battle, and her eyes darted to the left and right. They were here.

Not a moment passed after she came to the conclusion that Robin and Starfire had arrived when she saw one of them. It was Starfire, and surprisingly she was alone. She flew in front of Jinx, eyes glowing severely. She looked at tired and a tad angry, and Jinx knew that about 70 of the negativity was directed at her.

The thought came to Jinx's mind again. _Starfire was alone._ Defeating Starfire, would be easy. Jinx casually threw spell at the alien and Starfire ducked. She tried to compromise.

"Jinx, you know it is not right for you to steal from the museum, and we are tired of chasing you all night. I do not wish to hurt you, and I would like to know where your fellow friends are."

Jinx replied to Starfire's first statement. "No, duh." Then she replied to Starfire's second request. "It's none of your business. I'll tell you where they are if you tell me where Robin is."

"He is not here," Starfire simply told her.

"The H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. is not here," Jinx told Starfire. She fired another beam, but Starfire was too quick for her. She ducked once again and then soon flew upwards and looked downward. Starfire's eyes began to glow a lime green and what looked like lightning struck from her eyes. Her eye beams collided with Jinx's weapon, which was now fired up. Jinx moved her pink ray to an angle, and it hit the side of the abandoned building Starfire flew next to. The beam bounced off to hit Starfire in the back and she landed back to the ground. To Jinx's disappointment, she missed the nearest trashcan by inches.

"You should know that I'm bad luck by now," Jinx snidely said. "You should have expected that fall."

Starfire got back up, her eyes glowing in defense. She remembered that Robin told her to _try_ to not hurt Jinx for the time being, but she was having a hard time just using her powers for self defense. If Jinx struck, she would only strike back. Starfire sighed. Robin's order was not very helpful. She actually wished that he was there to help her fend off Jinx. They had been chasing her for a long time (it seemed like hours), and Starfire had told her best friend to go back to the tower and get some rest. Of course, he protested, but she insisted that she could handle it. He usually got up early in the morning to train and he was losing sleep because of this. Chasing Jinx for practically all night made her a little angry. Starfire didn't want to be angry, but fighting with Jinx was making her feel even worse.

What Starfire did next was out of her nature, but she did it anyway. She darted towards Jinx and grabbed the collar of her outfit. Starfire used her super strength and pinned her opponent to the wall. Jinx's eyes widened. She didn't know Starfire had it in her.

"You will hand over the stolen item!" Starfire yelled. "It is no use to you."

"How do you know?" Jinx asked her. "You have no idea what I'm going to do."

Starfire stared at her and considered asking her what the watch was for. Her friends had told her since she had landed on earth that villains usually steal items for the dumbest reasons, and Starfire had a feeling that Jinx's reason was a dumb one. Perhaps she was stealing it for her small friend, Gizmo, so that he could create some deadly, vicious, weapon that would be a threat to her and her friends?

Or maybe it wasn't for a dumb reason. Maybe this was one of those rare moments when a villain really needed something.

"What is it for?" Starfire asked. She almost feared the answer, but she did not show it, as she did not loosen her grip on Jinx's collar.

"I don't know if I should tell you, you probably wouldn't under—" Jinx paused and remembered Robin. "Well, you probably _would_ understand."

Starfire's eyes averted to Jinx's belt and back to Jinx, herself. She had just noticed the red flower in the side of her belt. It was certainly beautiful, and it was strange for a bad guy—let alone, Jinx---to be carrying a flower around. "What is the significance of that rose?" she softly asked.

"It's none of your business," Jinx told her. "Besides, I thought we were talking about the necklace."

"Is it special?" Starfire asked, ignoring her. She loosened her grip on Jinx's collar and tried to pick the flower from the villainess' belt. Jinx slapped her hand. "Don't touch that."

"I am sorry," Starfire said, "I will get back to my regular goal. Hand back the necklace, or I'll take the rose."

Jinx raised her eyebrows and sighed. The Tameranian's time on earth was making her wiser, more cunning. She had just said that Starfire would understand, so maybe if she told her about the rose, she would.

As if on cue, Starfire let go of Jinx's collar, and Jinx smugly looked at the other girl. She started a few seconds after. "This rose, was given to me by one of _your_ kind."

Starfire blinked. 'One of _your_ kind' could mean a Tameranian, or a hero. She curiously asked the villainess of the latter. "Was it a Titan?"

"I don't know!" Jinx snapped, "All I know was that he was a good guy. He even tried to make me switch sides a couple of times."

The rose looked so safely tucked in Jinx's belt and Starfire wondered what the significance of it was. That hero must have been some guy from giving Jinx roses and having words of wisdom. "Why is it so important?"

"Because he made me think," Jinx told her. That's all that there was to say. However, Starfire didn't think so. It didn't take her very long to ask another question. "…about what?"

Jinx was losing her patience. "What is this? Twenty questions!"

"I just wanted to know," Starfire said. "You acted like it meant much to you."

"It does and—"

"And the necklace?" Starfire fiercely asked her. She had almost forgotten about that. "Why do you need that object? It has been reported that you have stolen it_twice._ Jinx, that is an awful thing to do."

"The _fortuna buona_ necklace is the only thing that's keeping this rose alive," Jinx explained. "Not only would my bad luck kill the rose, but the fact that I'm carrying around would kill it. The necklace can keep it alive no matter what."

Starfire looked at the rose and remembered Jinx's earlier words. "Hmm…I'm sorry," Starfire said. "Who is this hero that gave this to you?"

Jinx pondered on whether to tell the alien or not. After all, Kid Flash was probably one of their allies--heck, _all_ heroes seemed to be allies, so that really wasn't a mystery after all. Starfire might go and tell her leader (and undeniable 'lover'), Robin about this, and he most likely would seek out Kid Flash out and ask why he gave a villain a rose.

Of course, Starfire would be able to be compassionate enough not to tell, and she of all people would understand about liking someone.

Jinx paused in her thoughts. Liking someone? _It's more like being fond of someone_, she reassured herself.

"His name was Kid Flash," Jinx told her. "From what I could tell, he was faster than the speed of light."

"Oh," Starfire said. She didn't seem to know him.

Jinx was apprehensive. Part of her sensed that telling Starfire about Kid Flash was a big mistake. "You better not tell anyone that," Jinx barked. Her eyes began to glow a familiar pink, and so did her hands. Suddenly she was tired of talking to Starfire about that rose. Why was she so friendly with heroes recently anyway?

"I will not tell," Starfire said, smiling. She soon giggled.

Jinx didn't like this. "What?"

"I am familiar with this feeling of wanting to keep a gift a significant other has given you. I--I have this bracelet that was given to me last Christmas. My friend gave to me. I have this feeling that I wish to keep it no matter what. I can say that it is rather special to me."

"Does this 'friend' happen to be Robin?" Jinx dryly asked, and Starfire blushed and nodded. "I do not have the gift with me now...but I like to carry it sometimes as well."

Jinx groaned. It seemed that Starfire was getting into talking about girly things.

Starfire continued. "But I must find and tell Kid Flash about your wish for more roses. You cannot keep the necklace to keep this one plant. It is illegal, and shameful."

"Pfft, yeah right." Jinx put her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen him in weeks, and he's at super speed, meaning it'd be pretty hard to find him. …do you really think you can find him?"

"I shall try. You seem to really like him, and it would be wrong not to do so."

"Whatever."

Jinx handed Starfire the necklace and the rose wilted. Part of Jinx couldn't believe this. The Titan, Starfire had gotten the _fortuna buona_ necklace back with what might have been the easiest possible way, and they barely even fought. Starfire had taken her down easily by just _talking_.

"Aren't you going to throw me in jail?" Jinx asked Starfire.

"I have the stolen item, so I do not feel the need to now. Besides, I must find Robin and we will return it to where it belongs."

Jinx shrugged. "Sounds good to me, but don't even try to find Kid Flash. You won't be successful," Jinx said this as Starfire turned around to leave. She fired a beam at Starfire and barely missed, but she didn't care about the miss. She was satisfied as long as she got the last shot. Jinx crumpled the rose in her hand and headed home, to H.I.V.E. headquarters. Maybe she'd have that big battle with all of the Titans another time.

Undoubtedly, the villainess couldn't help but wonder if Starfire would really try to find the speedster and be successful with her search. The thought lingered in the back of her mind for a couple of more days, and ceased when she approached the H.I.V.E.'s sector four one day.

There laid hundreds of red roses, and no explanation was needed. The stupid alien had actually done it.

**The End**


End file.
